


Plotka

by le_mru



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Jokes Probably, F/M, Get-Together Fic, Making that damned Black Market episode right, Mentions of Jealousy, Mentions of Prostitution, Not Canon Compliant, The way it should have been though, bad language, mentions of other relationships, written for a ficathon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: Tekst naprawczy na temat odcinka Battlestar Galactica, o którym wszyscy wolelibyśmy zapomnieć. Napisany na fikaton 14 w pomroczności jasnej, odkryty po dwóch latach. Dzieje się w połowie drugiego sezonu.





	

1.

Zamknięty organizm, jakim jest battlestar, plotka okrążała kilkakrotnie, za każdą rundą nabierając mocy. Kara bywała jej obiektem wielokrotnie, więc nie bulwersowała się ani nie nadstawiała szczególnie uszu, kiedy w czyjejś rozmowie padało jej zawołanie. Inaczej sprawa wyglądała jednak z Apollem.

Usiłowała właśnie zasnąć po nocnej zmianie, kiedy do kwater wtargnęły dwie chichoczące damskimi głosami osoby. 

— ...Apollo. Ciastko, hehe — powiedziała jedna z nich, a Kara po gardłowym śmiechu zidentyfikowała ją jako Showboat.

— A słyszałaś o jego jakiejś nowej dziuni? — zapytała druga, już jakiś anonim.

— Cooo? Ale że ta z mostka?? — To chyba o Dee, chociaż Kara nie była na sto procent pewna. Palcami uchyliła lekko zasłonkę, żeby lepiej słyszeć. W szparze ujrzała jakiś blady, piegowaty fragment anatomii Showboat.

— Nie bądź głupia. Spoza Floty ponoć.

— No i skąd ty to niby wiesz. Nie byłaś nawet na Gideonie. 

— Karsten mi powiedział, że widział…

Ktoś odchrząknął sugestywnie i zamilkły, a Kara złapała się na tym, że chciała dowiedzieć się więcej, mimo że to nie jej sprawa. Nie myślała więcej o nowej dziuni, przewróciła na bok i nakryła kocem.

Plotka jednak wróciła, wyraźniejsza i bogatsza w detale niż wcześniej. Kara robiła właśnie jakąś piekielnie nudną inspekcję aparatury łącznościowej w Viperach, kiedy dobiegło ją znowu zawołanie Lee. Leżała pod myśliwcem z długopisem w ustach i listą do odfajkowania w ręku, więc jedyne, co zauważyła, to dwie pary nóg.

— ...mówię ci — powiedziała jedna para, odziana w skafander lotniczy. — Ona i Apollo się nie ruchają, wiedziałbym.

— Przykro mi to mówić, ale gówno wiesz, stary — stwierdziła druga para, w spodniach od munduru polowego. Głos był męski, irytująco przemądrzały, i po chwili Kara przyporządkowała go do Narcho. — Wiem od gości ze starego, że nawet obstawiają…

— Oni ci kit wciskają cały czas, bo widzą, że to łykasz. — Pierwsza para przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. — Wiem, że Apollo na fajrancie spotyka się z panienką z Cloud Nine.

— To dopiero brzmi jak kit — parsknął Narcho. — Każdą mógłby mieć, ot tak. — Pstryknął palcami. Kara przewróciła oczami, ale szok pozostawał.

— Wiesz, że to nie tak działa, nie?

Zapatrzyła się na swoją listę, na której zaznaczone było na razie zaledwie pięć z trzydziestu kwadracików. Nie chciało jej się w to wierzyć, ale - to już drugi raz, a więc więcej niż ziarnko prawdy. To mogło być całe wiadro.

Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, więc postanowiła to przerwać. Z rumorem wysunęła się spod swojego Vipera i obserwowała z satysfakcją rzednące miny Narcho i Two-Times.

— Macie chłopaki długopis? Bo mi się wypisał.

Żaden z nich się nie ruszył - nadal patrzyli na nią z zażenowaniem i pewnym przestrachem.

— Moglibyście się chociaż do czegoś przydać zamiast pieprzyć głodne kawałki — dokończyła Kara. Narcho podał jej długopis i obaj szybko się ewakuowali w bezpieczniejsze rejony, a ona, z dwoma długopisami, wsunęła się z powrotem pod myśliwiec, gdzie na szczęście nikt jej nie widział i mogła w spokoju robić miny odzwierciedlające jej zmieniający się stan wewnętrzny.

Nie wierzyła w to jeszcze na sto procent - trochę jednak ciężko - więc postanowiła sprawdzić na własną rękę. Poprzesuwała zmiany tak, że wolne wypadało jej i Lee w ten sam dzień i w ostatnim momencie również postanowiła polecieć na Cloud Nine.

— Hejka — powiedziała wesoło, wskakując do wahadłowca, w którym siedział już Lee. Aż podskoczył na jej widok. — Ducha zobaczyłeś?

— Nnie, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś. Siadaj. — Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. — Będziesz podbijać bary?

— Dopóki się nie skończy błogosławiony kredyt — odparła z uśmiechem. Miał na czole tę śmieszną zmarszczkę, a na skroni perlił mu się pot, ale to mogła być tylko klimatyzacja w wahadłowcu. — A ty?

— Nawet nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu chcę odpocząć.

Na miejscu wypili wspólnie jednego drinka, gadając o sprawach dywizjonu, a potem Lee się odłączył pod pozorem zakupów. Nawet nie musiała go za bardzo śledzić, słabo się maskował, prawie nie kluczył. Żałosne.

Wróciła do klubu, usiadła przy barze i poprosiła o papierosa, mimo że nie paliła od miesięcy.

— Ktoś wystawił do wiatru? — zagadnął barman.

— Tak można powiedzieć.

 

2.

Chodziła z tym tydzień albo dwa jeszcze, ze szczęką zaciśniętą tak kurczowo, że można bać się o szkliwo, mięśniami w barkach napiętymi do przesady i tym dziwnym uczuciem pustki w głowie, które wcale nie jest głowy zawrotem. Bardzo długo była przekonana, że to gniew, ale Kara przecież większość nieprzyjemnych emocji brała za złość.

Większość ludzi płacze w łóżku, w poduszkę, ale w kwaterach starszych oficerów na Galactice nie byłoby to dobrze przyjęte, więc Kara w końcu wyłączyła mikrofon w hełmofonie i rozpłakała się w swoim Viperze podczas patrolu walki powietrznej. Kiedy płacz przeszedł, rzeczywiście była już zła, tak dojmująco, chłodno, jak źli są ludzie planujący na kimś krwawą vendettę. Lee miał prawdopodobnie szczęście, że nie był z nią na tym patrolu, bo zrobiłaby mu wielką, psychotyczną scenę przed wszystkimi używającymi tej samej częstotliwości radiowej. Nawet bawiła się wizją tego, jak wysiada z Vipera, doskakuje do niego i popycha go na narzędzia szefa pokładu, a zgromadzeni wokół specjaliści biją jej brawo, bo jakimś cudem wiedzą, o co chodzi.

Tak się nie stało, oczywiście. Lee miał wachtę w CIC, a ona zdjęła hełmofon, podpisała listę zdawczą, wyskoczyła z Vipera, poszła pod prysznic - cała rutyna dnia, tylko w nowym świetle. Myła właśnie zęby, kiedy do umywalni wszedł Helo, więc wypluła szybko pianę i zawinęła swoje rzeczy w ręcznik, żeby przypadkiem nie musieć z nim rozmawiać.

Lee nie wrócił jeszcze, więc położyła się na pryczy i czekała. W końcu drzwi zaskrzypiały tak jak skrzypiały zawsze, jego kroki zadudniły charakterystycznie na podłodze, i nawet sapnął tak jak zwykle, otwierając swoją szafkę. Rozgniewała się jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że tamta kobieta też musiała słyszeć te dźwięki, i wystawiła nogi zza zasłonki.

— Lee. Chciałabym zamienić z tobą słowo.

— Czy coś się stało? — obejrzał się przez ramię.

— Ale wiesz. Na osobności. — Wskazała ruchem głowy właz, utrzymując na twarzy neutralny wyraz, żeby mógł sobie do tego dopowiedzieć, co zechce.

— Teraz?

— Tak, teraz.

Wymaszerowała z kwater i ruszyła w kierunku tych opuszczonych przez personel przeniesiony na Pegasusa. Lee dogonił ją po chwili, bez marynarki, ale wciąż w spodniach od munduru, zaaferowany i trochę zaniepokojony.

— Mogę wiedzieć, o co chodzi? 

Odczekała, aż wejdą do środka, zatrzasnęła właz, przycisnęła Lee do niego i złapała go przez spodnie.

— Podoba ci się to? — zapytała, rozpłaszczając dłoń. Szarpnął się, więc przyłożyła mu ramię do szyi. — Przecież widzę, że tak.

— Kara — odetchnął. — Co ty…

— Wiem, że mógłbyś się uwolnić z tego chwytu, gdybyś chciał. — Przybliżyła twarz do jego twarzy i ścisnęła go mocniej, a potem puściła. — Podobało ci się to też, kiedy ona to robiła? Jak się nazywa? Luna? Psyche?

— Kara. — Wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale odsunęła się na odpowiednią odległość.

— Gdybym nie wiedziała, twój wyraz twarzy by to teraz potwierdził. — Pokiwała głową. — Gratulacje, Lee. Nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia, że jesteś do czegoś takiego zdolny, nie wierzyłam im, musiałam sprawdzić sama. Trochę mi wszystko przewartościowałeś.

Nawet nie patrzył na nią, tylko w podłogę. Jedną ręką trzymał się za łokieć, trochę jak karcony uczeń. Przy tym to zauważalne wybrzuszenie w spodniach wyglądało absurdalnie.

— Co się z tobą stało, Lee! — Głos zaczynał jej się podnosić. — Takie rzeczy się zgłasza, a nie wykorzystuje! Zapomniałeś już o tym? Po co tam w ogóle chodziłeś, skoro zapomniałeś i o niej, i o Dee, jak tylko wsadziłam ci rękę w spodnie?! Na litość boską, czemu się w ogóle nie bronisz?!

— Czy w tym chodzi o ciebie? — zapytał w końcu, i to tym cwanym, irytującym tonem. — Tak? Dobrze, że to ustaliliśmy.

— W tym nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o to, co ty zrobiłeś. Na dodatek tak niedyskretnie! Lee, co się z tobą stało?

— Nie wiedziałem, że jest pracownicą seksualną — przyznał. — Siedziałem w barze, męczyła mnie Ellen, jak przysiadła się Shevon, to wolałem z nią porozmawiać. A potem powiedziała mi o pieniądzach i było mi… głupio. — Głos mu się załamał pod koniec. — Ma córeczkę z nietolerancją glutenu… Bardzo potrzeba im pieniędzy. Wiem, że to głupie.

— No, jak porozmawiała z tobą, to był powód, żeby iść z nią do łóżka.

— A gdzie podziała się ta Starbuck, którą nie obchodziło, kto się z kim pieprzy?

— A gdzie ten Apollo, który zwracał mi uwagę, że poszłam z Baltarem do łóżka? Nie pamiętasz? — Zbliżyła się i spojrzała mu w oczy. — Przyszedłeś wkurzony do hangaru i zacząłeś mnie wypytywać, a potem insynuowałeś, że za często rozkładam nogi. Przy całym personelu pokładowym. A ja tylko poszłam do łóżka z dorosłym człowiekiem, który się na to zgadzał, i wychodząc, nie zostawiłam mu stówki przy łóżku.

— Taaak, dorosłym człowiekiem, który cię obskakiwał cały wieczór.

— Skąd wiesz, skoro cię tam nie było? — Przekrzywiła głowę. — Zatańczyłam z nim raz, no, może dwa razy i szukałam cię potem, ale nigdzie cię nie było, więc skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? Wypytywałeś ojca? Taak, on został na tej imprezie dłużej niż ty.

— Musiałem bardzo wcześnie wstać! — Krzyknął Lee. Był wściekły. Ucieszyła się na ten widok, przynajmniej nie musiała się już hamować. — I widziałem, że jesteś już zajęta czymś, a nie, przepraszam, kimś…

— Po prostu stamtąd spierdoliłeś, żeby przypadkiem nie musieć wziąć spraw w swoje ręce!

— Jakich spraw, Kara? Jakich? Czy masz może na myśli to, jak zrobiłem z siebie idiotę przy prezydent, jak wróciłaś? Bo to było bardzo miłe, naprawdę.

— No, pospieszyłeś się wtedy. Mogłeś poczekać, aż wrócę w trumnie.

— Strasznie się o ciebie martwiłem — przyznał.

Wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że trochę stopniała, ale nie do końca.

— Dziwnie to wyrażasz w takim razie.

— Tak, prawie jak ty.

— Musisz z tym skończyć, Lee. Zgłoś to. Załóż fundację dla dziewczynek nietolerujących glutenu, cokolwiek. — Machnęła ręką. — Mogłeś przecież ze mną porozmawiać, jeśli nadal masz jakieś nierozwiązane…

— Tak, jak teraz rozmawiamy? — Rozłożył ręce. 

— Przepraszam, ale ja, no ja mam… — Urwała, bo właściwie nie była pewna, co ma. 

— Słuchaj, teraz nie dojdziemy już do niczego. Dajmy sobie trochę czasu na poukładanie tego, dobrze? — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Był to głos rozsądku, Kara nie była pewna, co z takimi głosami robić. — Bo teraz… sama widzisz.

— Dobrze. — Odetchnęła. — Ale powinieneś się trochę nad sobą zastanowić, Apollo.

Pokiwał głową. Twarz mu trochę stężała.

Na odchodnym jeszcze raz popatrzyła przez ramię. Lee stał z założonymi na piersi rękami, nietypowo zgarbiony, jakby nagle mały, i aż ją zaskoczyło, jaka na ten widok objęła ją fala ciepła.

 

3.

Unikali się przez następny tydzień, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile ludzie pracujący razem, jedzący razem i nocujący razem mogą się unikać. Kara nie sypiała najlepiej od powrotu z Capriki i czasem mimo zmęczenia krążyła po okręcie albo pracowała w hangarze, pomagając zawalonym robotą specjalistom, przez co szybko awansowała do roli ulubionego pilota pokładu.

Któregoś razu po takim wypadzie zaszła do świetlicy napić się kawy. Ku jej zdziwieniu, jedyną osoby w ulubionym pomieszczeniu dywizjonu był Lee, który jak gdyby nigdy nic jadł śniadanie i czytał gazetę bladym świtem na battlestarze.

Zawahała się w progu, ale było już za późno, bo na dźwięk kroków uniósł głowę, zobaczył ją i od razu złożył gazetę, jakby się zawstydził.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem, nalewając sobie stołówkowej lury do kubka.

— Jem śniadanie — wyjaśnił, zażenowany. — Znalazłem to wczoraj na dnie torby… Jest z dnia przed, nawet nie zdążyłem jej przeczytać na wahadłowcu na Galacticę. 

— I stwierdziłeś, że czas najwyższy? — Uniosła brwi. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że kiedyś nie doceniała tego, jak było fajnie, kiedy między nimi było jak zwykle.

— To mój ulubiony mieszczański nawyk — przyznał, szeleszcząc gazetą. — Dziennik, kawa, jajecznica na śniadanie.

— Lee Adama, pełen niespodzianek — powiedziała, słysząc drugie znaczenie tego wyrażenia dopiero po fakcie. Lee się jednak nie zorientował i wysunął dla niej krzesło, więc usiadła obok. Ręce miała tak brudne od smaru, że zostawiała smugi na kubku.

— Daj spokój, Kara. Ty nie masz takich rzeczy, za którym tęsknisz? — zapytał, w zamyśle pewnie ironicznie, ale zabrzmiał rozpaczliwie smutno.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Gówniane mieszkanie, stary samochód, kilka obrazów, kilka płyt. Wszyscy, na których jej zależało, byli tu z nią.

— Na przykład?

— Nie wiem, na przykład sobotni ranek w Caprica City — powiedział Lee. — Bryza od oceanu, słońce, pachnące stoiska z kawą i ciastkami, słońce odbijające się od fasad budynków. Nie tęsknisz za tym?

Zrozumiała wreszcie, że Lee nie miał na myśli dóbr materialnych, tylko coś bardziej ulotnego. Pamiętała te rzeczy, ale jakoś nie lubiła za bardzo do nich wracać: przecież nigdy nie spojrzy już z dachu swojego bloku na panoramę staro-nowego Delphi w gęstniejącym mroku wieczoru, tak samo jak Sam Anders nigdy nie weźmie jej już za rękę w dodającym otuchy geście.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że nic w końcu nie powiedziała, ale Lee nie podjął tematu. Milczeli razem w obliczu straty, Kara trochę zła, że wywołał w niej to nostalgiczne ukłucie.

— Przepraszam — powiedział w końcu Lee.

— Za co przepraszasz?

— Miałem wrażenie, że powinienem to ci powiedzieć.

— Nie mogę chyba tego przyjąć, dopóki mi nie powiesz, za co przepraszasz.

— Kara… Nie przeginaj. — Pogroził jej widelcem.

— Tak myślę. Inaczej przeprosiny nie mają chyba sensu.

Położył rękę na oparciu jej krzesła i popatrzył na nią tak, jakby coś rozważał, ale nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji. Nie znosiła tego wyrazu twarzy, bo zazwyczaj oznaczał, że Lee narobi jej nadziei na coś szalonego i rozmyśli się w ostatnim momencie, uniosła więc prawą rękę i potarła jego policzek.

— No brawo, Kara — powiedział, ale nie uczynił nawet ruchu, żeby to wyczyścić.

Cały czas patrzył na nią ze skupieniem i miała wrażenie, że rozgrzewa się pod tym spojrzeniem. Nie znosiła go czasem, często ją rozśmieszał, niekiedy ujmował, zwykle po prostu był gdzieś niedaleko, jak to Lee, ale kiedy tak patrzył, wydawało się, że widzi ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

Przechyliła się i pocałowała go. Odetchnął zaskoczony w jej usta, a potem złapał za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie bliżej, więc prawie spadła z krzesła, i musiała stanąć i się pochylić, żeby nie przestać.

— Kara — odetchnął, patrząc na nią z dołu. Przeszył ją dreszcz, taki przyjemny, głęboki, zbierający się w dole brzucha, co miało może coś z wspólnego z tym, jak trzymał ją za biodra.

— Znając nasze szczęście, za pięć sekund wejdzie tu Tigh.

Roześmiał się.

— Tak, to możliwe. Idziemy…?

Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Zdołał tylko złapać gazetę i marynarkę. Ich szczęście dopisało, bo jakieś dziesięć metrów za świetlicą spotkali komandora, robiącego poranny obchód z Duallą i stosem papierów.

Starbuck zasalutowała, pozdrowiła go i chciała ruszyć dalej, ale zauważyła kątem oka, że Lee zatrzymał się jak wryty. Na dodatek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jakby coś przeskrobał i Dee z pewnością,to też zauważyła - Kara widziała, jak zmierzyła ich oboje wzrokiem.

— Kapitan Apollo — powiedział ze smakiem Adama. Wydawał się być w dobrym humorze tego ranka. — Szukałem cię, nawet mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie.

— Specjalne zadanie? — powtórzył Lee, jakby właśnie zapomniał, że był dowódcą grupy powietrznej.

— Tak. — Adama dotknął familiarnie jego ramienia. — Starbuck weźmie poranną odprawę. To nic strasznego, umówiłem się z szefem pokładu, żeby spróbować jakoś zbalansować ostatnie straty z grafikiem…

— Oczywiście. — Lee dyskretnie przekazał jej gazetę. — Grafik jest…

— Wiem, gdzie jest grafik — odparła Kara, salutując. — Oddalę się lepiej do prysznica, do widzenia, komandorze.

Usłyszała jeszcze, jak Adama podaje Lee swoją chusteczkę do wytarcia twarzy i ruszyła szybko w przeciwnym kierunku, żeby nie usłyszeli jej śmiechu.

 

4.

Rano w kwaterach oficerskich panował zwykły harmider. Hotdog szukał swoich tajemniczo zaginionych skarpetek, Kat głośno komentowała niesmaczne jej zdaniem śniadanie, a Duck wiązał dwa urwane sznurowadła, żeby zrobić z nich jedno.

Starbuck nie dołączyła się tym razem do szumu; zamiast do swojej koi podeszła do tej należącej do Apolla, odsunęła zasłonkę i odłożyła gazetę na jego półeczkę z książkami. Zawsze wyśmiewała się z tego, jaki trzymał tam porządek, ale teraz jakoś ją to ujęło: było tam parę powieści, jakiś techniczny podręcznik, coś o zarządzaniu zasobami i delegowaniu zadań, pliczek notatek. Żadnych zdjęć: Lee był jednak mniej sentymentalny niż ona.

— Pomyliły ci się łóżka, Starbuck? — zapytała chytrze Kat.

— Postanowiłam przez osmozę wyciągnąć z Apolla trochę dowódczego doświadczenia, bo za godzinę prowadzę waszą odprawę — oznajmiła z uciechą Starbuck. Kat jęknęła.

— Tylko weź ze sobą grafik tym razem, żeby nie było jak ostatnio.

— Ty weź ze sobą mózg tym razem. — Kara złapała grafik, ręcznik i wymaszerowała do umywalni.

Odprawa poszła dobrze, chociaż Kat siedziała z przodu ze skwaszoną miną, czekając na jakieś potknięcie, a Kara zawiesiła na chwilę na widok pisma Lee na grafiku. Jakoś dopiero ją wtedy uderzyło i skłoniło do ucieczki - ale, być może na szczęście, ze zwykłego dnia na battlestarze nie było jak uciec, bo miała patrol, loty szkoleniowe i potem jeszcze szkolenie teoretyczne, w międzyczasie trzeba było pójść z Showboat-fanką-Apolla na obiad i przyjąć kolejną delegację z Pegasusa, a na dodatek zanosiło się na jakąś dużą operację kopalno-wydobywczą, którą dywizjon miał ochraniać. W międzyczasie, oczywiście, przychodził jej do głowy, krótkie włosy na jego karku; cwany uśmieszek, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy, kiedy Kara robiła coś, czego nie mógł pochwalić oficjalnie, a co go bawiło; niezadowolone sapnięcie, które wyrywało mu się, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli.

Zobaczyła się z nim dopiero na wieczornej odprawie. Siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie, rozwalona na swom miejscu, czytając jadowity raport Kat i jednym uchem słuchając pogawędek dywizjonu. Nagle ucichli i kiedy uniosła wzrok, Apollo ustawiał się za mównicą. Wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego i przeszło jej przez myśl, że jednak będzie z nimi tak jak zwykle, bo z Lee zawsze było jakoś trudniej niż z kimkolwiek innym, kogo spotkała w całym swoim życiu.

— Proszę o pełną obecność jutro, będzie ważne obwieszczenie — powiedział na zakończenie i wreszcie skierował wzrok na nią. — Starbuck, możesz na słowo? Reszcie dziękuję i dobranoc.

Wszyscy zaczęli wstawać, wzdychać, szeleścić kombinezonami. Starbuck siedziała na swoim miejscu, prawie wstrzymując oddech z czegoś, co mogło podekscytowaniem, ale mogło też być strachem.

Lee odczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą, zszedł z podwyższenia i powoli, z wyrachowaniem pochylił się nad jej fotelem.

— Czekaj na mnie w umywalni dzisiaj o 2300.

— Czy to rozkaz, kapitanie?

— Nie. — Zbliżył usta do jej ucha, co sprawiło, że patrzyła na jego szyję i czuła jego wodę kolońską z rana. — Wiem, że kiepsko wypełniasz rozkazy.

Wyprostował się i uśmiechnął, zadowolony z siebie. Kara usiłowała jakoś zachować twarz, wstała, odchrząknęła, zasalutowała.

— Do widzenia, kapitanie. Takie odprawy powinny być codziennie. — Na odchodnym jeszcze klepnęła go w tyłek, żeby nie mieć wrażenia, że w ogóle straciła przewagę w tej sytuacji, ale nie dało się ukryć, że ją zaskoczył.

No i stawiła się w tej umywalni. Była tam już o 22:55, fakt, musiała się umyć po ciężkim dniu, i jakoś tak wypadał koniec jej zmiany, więc to nie tak, że byli umówieni czy coś, na pewno i tak by tam poszła. Showboat właśnie wychodziła, Hotdog się za nią oglądał, bo nie miał manier, i nitkował sobie zęby nad umywalką, ale poza tym nikogo więcej już nie było.

Lee przyszedł punktualnie, kiedy akurat myła twarz, i stanął przy lustrze po lewej, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale Kara czuła, jak stają jej włosy na lewej ręce.

— Skończyłeś już? — zapytała Hotdoga, który teraz szczotkował. — Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak długo mył zęby. Będziesz się z kimś całował?

— ...nie? — Hotdog wypluł pianę i otarł usta. — To znaczy nie wiem, na pewno mam pewne furtki...

Lee parsknął obok w pięść. Hotdog zrozumiał, gdzie nie jest mile widziany, zebrał swoje rzeczy i zniknął. Lee z dającą do zastanowienia wprawą zablokował właz kijem od mopa.

— Widziałeś jego minę? — Kara aż złapała się za brzuch ze śmiechu. — O nie mogę.

— O co chodziło też z tymi furtkami? — zapytał Lee z udawaną konsternacją. — Boję się o tym myśleć.

Śmiała się jeszcze, ale przestała, widząc wyraz jego twarzy, oscylujący gdzieś pomiędzy pożądaniem a przerażeniem.

— Czego się boisz, Lee? — Oparła się o umywalkę.

— Nie boję się — powiedział zuchwale.

— Nie? — Kiedy podszedł na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, złapała go za kołnierz i przyciągnęła powoli bliżej, rozkoszując się chwilą. Pocałowała go w to miejsce między szczęką i szyją, bo miała na to ochotę cały dzień. — A wyglądasz, jakbyś się bał.

— To tylko takie wrażenie. — Złapał ją za nadgarstki i przycisnął sobą do umywalki. — Mylne, chciałbym dodać.

Całowali się już chyba z tydzień, powoli i z rozmysłem, kiedy poczuła ręce na brzuchu i ochoczo im pomogła, zrywając przez głowę koszulki. Lee rozpiął jej też spodnie.

— To chyba nie fair — wydyszała. — Rozbieraj się też, ale już. 

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i odpiął po kolei guziki marynarki. Jeśli byłaby za to nagroda, powinien ją dostać, Kara byłaby w jury, a wręczałaby Showboat. Potem o podłogę uderzyły spodnie i Kara zapatrzyła się na spojenie biodra.

— Wiesz, że połowa dziewczyn w dywizjonie się w tobie podkochuje, prawda? — zapytała, żeby zamaskować trochę swoje urzeczenie fizycznością Lee. Teoretycznie wiedziała, że ta fizyczność cały czas tam jest i widziała to wszystko wcześniej, ale teraz było to postawione w zupełnie innym kontekście. — Omawiają twoje bicepsy po wyjściu z umywalni i obleśnie wzdychają, kiedy myślą, że nie słyszę.

— Tak? — Zdjął buty, wyprostował się i podszedł do niej powoli, jakby się prezentował. — Może ci zazdroszczą. 

— Może tak. — Przesunęła dłońmi po jego barkach i ramionach. Z wrażenia zaschło jej w ustach. — A może sobie myślą: co taki Apollo robi ze Starbuck.

— Na pewno tak nie myślą. — Lee podsadził ją na brzeg umywalki i zsunął bojówki do stóp.

— Skąd wiesz? — Wbiła mu ostrzegawczo paznokcie w kark.

— Po prostu wiem. — Ściągnął obie nogawki i popatrzył na nią w taki sposób, że sama prawie się przestraszyła, bo Lee bardzo poważnie podchodził do rzeczy, a co, jeśli ona podejdzie inaczej i znowu się rozejdą, przecież nie mieli żadnych szans i na pewno zaraz coś spieprzą, i w ogóle znowu koniec świata. — Zaufaj mi.

Ukląkł pomiędzy jej kolanami i to Karę przekonało, choć nie da się powiedzieć, że intelektualnie, raczej nie, raczej cała umysłowość uleciała, kiedy przesuwał ustami wzdłuż jej nogi i całował ją pod kolanem. Do czasu, kiedy wrócił do pachwiny, oparła się na jednej ręce, a drugą usiłowała zdjąć bokserki.

— Lee…

— Już. — Ściągnął je i odrzucił do tyłu. Kara chwyciła go za włosy i przycisnęła do siebie, drugą ręką szukając oparcia i łapiąc w końcu za krawędź sąsiedniej umywalki. Było ślisko, i tyłek zaczął jej się ześlizgiwać, ale Lee uratował sytuację, podpierając jej kolana barkami.

Była trochę zaskoczona tymi wszystkimi nieprzyzwoitymi sztuczkami, które wydawał się znać, może nawet nauczył się ich od tej dziewczyny z Cloud Nine albo wcześniej, tylko nie miał okazji jej tego pokazać aż dotąd, cholera wie, ale przestawała być w stanie się nad tym zastanawiać. W końcu - jej zdaniem aż nazbyt szybko - ścisnęła go za ramię i doszła, omal nie wyrywając umywalki z jej miejsca w rzędzie.

— Skopałaś mnie — oznajmił Lee, wycierając usta o jej udo. — Piętami. 

Kopnęła go jeszcze kilka razy, tylko dlatego, że mogła.

— Przestań. I tak cały pokład chyba cię słyszał. Będą plotkować. 

— Niech plotkują. — Objęła go kolanami. — Nie obchodzi mnie to.


End file.
